


Missus Morningstar

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e14 Candy Morningstar, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Candy is a little shaken after Lucifer's near-death experience
Relationships: Candy Morningstar/Lucifer Morningstar
Kudos: 34





	Missus Morningstar

Candy burrowed into Lucifer’s chest as he led her out of the crime scene. Part of it was playacting, of course, but she found herself gripping a little tighter than was strictly necessary for her cover.

“This job really is too dangerous, you know,” she mumbled into his side. “I mean, second day back and some lunatic nearly strangles you to death?”

Lucifer rubbed a circle on her shoulder with his thumb. “In my defense, that isn’t exactly a weekly occurrence.”

“Of course,” she agreed. “Last week it was poison, right? And before that someone killing people you’d slept with? Oh, and can’t forget that crazy knife spree-”

“Alright, yes, things can get a little… _tense_ on occasion. But you really don’t have to worry, dear because I’m immortal!” She almost didn’t hear the muttered “mostly” that followed.

“Ah, the hubristic belief of all young rock stars,” she said instead of acknowledging it.

“Careful,” Lucifer teased, though there was no one close enough to hear their quiet conversation. “People hear you talking like that they might suspect you’re not all that you seem.”

Candy pouted and put on her dumb blonde voice. “But you’re my hubby, Luci,” she mock-whined. Then, in her real voice, she admitted, “I’m kinda fond of you.” She knew the terms of their agreement as well as him, and a blind girl could see how he felt about the detective, but that didn’t mean Candy couldn’t have a little returner’s remorse.

Lucifer squeezed her tight again. “The feeling is mutual. And I promise to be careful as long as you do the same. Vegas can be a rough place, after all.”

Candy snorted into his chest. “Please, I eat cities like Vegas for breakfast.”

Lucifer actually rested his chin on top of her head as he brought his other arm around into a proper hug. “Just one more reason to love you, Missus Morningstar.”


End file.
